Not Meant To Be
by redcandle
Summary: Lee sees Angelina with someone unexpected, and finally accepts that she will never be his. AngelinaMontague.


"Not Meant To Be"

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and elements from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling.

He fell in love with her the moment he saw her on the Hogwarts Express six and a half years ago. Even as a skinny eleven year old girl, she was beautiful. Sparkling. She was the incarnate of all that was good in life. She was his goddess. Lee watched her surreptitiously all throughout his first year. His friends didn't have an interest in girls yet, so Lee didn't tell anyone how he felt about Angelina. Second year, Fred and George got on to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She got on the team that year too. All of them became friends, though he didn't yet dare reveal his love for her. Third year, he became the Quidditch commentator and he used it to compliment her. She didn't him seriously. He kept asking her out, kept telling her what an amazing girl she was and how much he wanted to be with her. It hurt when she laughed him off. It hurt even more when she realized he was serious and awkwardly delivered the "just friends" speech.

When Angelina and Fred started dating last year, it nearly broke his heart. He'd spent all that time waiting for her to notice him as more than her joker friend, and she had to go out with another jokester friend instead. Lee wondered what was wrong with him, why she'd turn him down but choose a guy just like him anyway. He watched them dancing at the Yule Ball, envying Fred and maybe even hating him a little. When their relationship fizzed out a couple of months later, Lee didn't bother hiding his glee. There was no point in deception since everyone knew how he felt. He was so sure that this year, their last year at Hogwarts, would be his year. Angelina, he was certain, would finally realize that her soul mate had been there all along.

Lee'd spilt up with Fred and George specifically to see Angelina today. Valentine's Day was the perfect day for declarations of love, after all. He convinced himself that today would be the beginning of the rest of his life with Angelina. She had chosen not to go to Hogsmeade today. Lee had gone out with the twins to buy her some Valentine's chocolate and he used one of the secret passages back into the castle to save time. He was so happy and hopeful, until he turned a corner down in the dungeons of Hogwarts and saw why she hadn't wanted to leave the school today.

Angelina was standing in the middle of the hallway with her arms around Montague's neck, looking up at him and laughing. Montague's hands were on her back and he was smiling and saying something Lee couldn't hear. There was no mistaking the nature of their relationship. Lee ducked back around the corner before they noticed him. Why? That was the only thought he had. Why was Angelina once more with a guy who wasn't him?

His sadness gave way to anger. How could she take up with _Montague _of all people? It was practically a crime against nature. Montague was a Slytherin! Furthermore, he was the captain of their Quidditch team. He'd tried to knock her off her broom numerous times over the years. He was a vile, mean-spirited son of bitch; that was the exact phrase Angelina had used to describe him only three months ago. So why was she now smiling at him and saying "I love you too" and leaning towards him? Lee looked away so he didn't have to see his angel kiss a snake.

Lee'd thought his heart was broken last year when Angelina was with Fred. He now knew that that had been nothing, because his heart shattered when he heard her tell that bastard she loved him. Why? He'd loved her years. There was nothing he could think of that he would not do for her. He'd waited patiently for her to realize that they were meant to be. Lee couldn't hope for Angelina's love any longer. They weren't meant to be. She'd turn to a Slytherin before she'd turn to him. It was over. Six and half years of loving her, and now he felt numb. Lee headed back to the passage-way that would take him to Hogsmeade. He needed a glass of firewhiskey at the Hog's Head burn the numbness away. "Good bye, Angelina." he whispered.

End


End file.
